empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The People's Republic of Hoth
Overview The People's Republic of Hoth encompassed nearly the entirety of Greenland; before the destruction of life on the planet. Technology Technologically, Hoth was not as advanced as the greatest nations. Just before the nuclear holocaust and subsequent invasion of the Old Gods, Hoth was reorganized into the First Global Empire of Hoth. The Empire would then go on to join the The Madrid Pact and secede from the AoN; a move that greatly increased Hoth's standing in the world and their technological power. Military The military of Hoth was never the largest or strongest. What they lacked in power they seeked to correct through sheer will. Once committed to a cause the people of Hoth would gladly die to see it through. Hoth made several breakthroughs during the steam-era, but their only real claim to fame was their paralyzing poison; many an enemy thought they had the upper hand only to be rendered powerless by it's effects. Industrial Never the titans of industry they sought to be, Hoth still made great strides towards bettering their own. Though they did not make any real global breakthroughs, Hoth was still a pioneer in the industrial field. They created dirigibles that enabled them to traverse they own country rapidly and open up trade overseas. (Though these would almost immediately be rendered obsolete by planes.) Their crowning achievement was the creation of steam-powered mechs to do all of the manual labor too dificult for individuals to accomplish. Environmental Advantages The one area that Hoth exceeded the other nations in technologically is their ability to winterize buildings, crops, clothes, etc. Masters of the harsh environment, the people of Hoth adapted extremely well to their frigid surroundings. They developed: cold-weather agriculture, buildings that were perfectly insulated and able to stand up to the cold, as well as clothing that kept them warm on even the coldest of days. Alliances/Allies Hoth has a friend in the Baltic Lord, the tales of his exploits have enthralled their people. Hoth is a former member of the AoN. Hoth later joined the The Madrid Pact. Hoth had trading partners in: -Umbubu -The Pacific Confederacy -Island Alliance - All members of the The Madrid Pact. Officially, Hoth was neutral on all matters of war. Government Hoth was a standard Republic. It is split up into several sections, each receiving equal representation in the Senate. The head of the Senate, Bren Monnon, was a great political leader. In a coup, he declared himself leader of the newly formed Empire of Hoth. The government also formed an elite group of saboteurs, the purpose was unknown and they took no official actions, however many unsolved mysteries are attributed to them. A powerful General, Dunhausen, attempted to lead Hoth to glory, before the untimely end of the world. A large fortress was built on Hoth's mainland. Housing their military in times of peace or in defense of the homeland , it was a symbol of Hoth's ingenuity during the steam age. Colonies Hoth had a colony on Atlantis. Researchers from this new colony went to investigate the large demonic orb at the center of Atlantis that once held the Baltic Lord and his dragon. They soon disappeared and were never heard from again. Conflicts Hoth had a hand in defeating the demons inadvertently summoned by the warlocks of Afrika and members of the its military were present when the Mage Tower fell. Hoth and other nations fought back the The Southern Freeholdings when they attempted to capture Yor; and when that failed, the The Administrative Zone of the Alliance of Nations. Hoth also sent troops to aid the Baltic Kingdom when demons entered their country through a magic portal. Hoth's finest were some of the final defenders of Atlantis before it fell before the Old Gods. End of Hoth During the hectic final days of Earth, Hoth fought many battles in an attempt to fight back the demon hordes that were rampaging across the planet. The arrival of the Old God signaled the beginning of the end for Hoth and the planet itself. While its soldiers were away defending the evacuation portal on Atlantis so that other nations could escape the dying planet; Hoth was inexplicably and maliciously attacked by a biological weapon released by former ally, Cascadia, founder of the AoN. Unbeknownst to the soldiers, the people they were fighting to save were dying. In retaliation nuclear weapons were launched and a chain reaction began that engulfed the already dying world in radiation, a nuclear winter had begun. With people dying by the millions, the soldiers bravely fought on, only to fall to the terrifying power of the Old Gods. However, the people of Hoth know that their sacrifice was in not in vain because many citizens escaped through the Atlantean portal before the planets final destruction. These citizens live on as a testament to the iron will of people always trying to better themselves; their sacrifice shall not be forgotten. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1